Blue Bloods
by timespaceskye
Summary: Twelve and Clara find an unusual object and someone comes along to confiscate it...and them. I've never really done fabrics before so bare with me. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.
1. Don't Touch!

"What is it?" Clara's eyes peered over the Doctor's shoulder at the long metallic object in his hands.

"I dont know." he stated flatly and a look of surprise crossed Clara's features. Rarely did the Doctor ever _not_ know something.

_**S**_he couldn't help but grin at the frown that deepened his features.

_"S_o, what is it doing on earth?" she queried.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor looked at Clara and eyed her with something between amusement and annoyance. "Why are you assuming its alien? Why can't this be some new form of artwork that another one of you pudding brains made up?" He smirks at that, but freezes when he catches the glare that he is receiving from Clara.

"Doctor, we are humans not pudding brains." She bites out trying to make her words sound like ice._God, he was insufferable_. "Besides, just look at those symbols. We can't make things like that just appear. Not yet, at least." She glances up at him to see his brow furrowing in thought. Clara sighs, trying to hold back the urge to reach out and run her fingers along the hardened lines of his face. Really, he could be so _distracting__. _

"Right." he said, bringing her thoughts back to the strange object he held in his gloved hands.

"Can I see it?" she asked, a tentative smile creping onto her face. He held it out to her and she reached out to wrap her fingers around the metal but she never finished the action.

"Don't!" someone yelled from behind her and both her and the doctor jumped. "Don't touch it!" _American_. Clara recognized the accent and turned to face a young woman.

She was standing at the door with a small pistol trained on the Doctor.

"Put the obelisk down." She bit out, and the Doctor followed her order, setting the metallic object on the table. He gave Clara a puzzled look before turning back to the woman at the door. "Hands up. Where I can see them. _Good._ My name is special agent Skye, with S.H.I.E.L.D. You two are coming with me."


	2. Iced on an anniversary

Skye really hadn't expected to take the whole weekend off. I mean, let's be honest, there was always _something _going wrong, whether it was Hydra or the new band of super villians that they were constantly coming into contact with recently. So, when she got the call that she was needed in the field on her weekend off, she wasn't really surprised. A bit miffed, yes, but surprised? _definitely _ not.

Now, she was standing outside of a small hut in Sao Paulo listening to a rather amusing conversation going on inside. It was immediately clear to her that the two people inside had no idea what the obelisk was. She eavesdropped for a while until she heard the feminine voice ask to touch the obelisk. _No, no she can't. She'll die. She can't die like Trip did. _Hydra or not, no one deserved to die like that. No one deserved to have their skin, organs, and entire being changed to stone by the obelisk. _Not any more. _That is when she stepped into the room.

"Stop! Don't touch it!"

The Doctor really didn't like taking orders. Clara was always ordering him around, but that was because she was such a control freak. This woman, whoever she was, had not ceased to tell him what to do since she so rudely interrupted their discovery of the strange metallic-_No, she called it an obelisk. I wonder what that means? _ Anyway, she demanded that the answer her questions, claiming to be a member of some secret organization that protected the earth from alien threats. _All pudding brains are the same._ he thought, _They all look for power under the guise of a good samaritan facade. _And Clara seemed even more confused than he was. She had started to do the all-eyes thing with her face not long ago and the Doctor didn't believe they could get any wider. _She looks good like that, all curious and fierce at the same time. _And then, he quickly rooted himself in reality because there was no telling the dangers that could arise if he entertained that thought any further.

"You're going to have to come with me." The demanding pudding brain was saying, "And you can't know where I'm taking you so I am really sorry about this, but I promise it won't hurt." _What does that mean? She was making less sense than the T.A.R.D.I.S. did when it was-Oh. Oh._ The Doctor saw a flash of blue before his vision started to blur. Stumbling into an abyss full of fiery blue light he reached for Clara's hand just before the room went black.

Skye didn't enjoy icing them, but she did enjoy the way they grabbed each others hands when they fell. The old man's knuckles were turning white they were gripping so tight.

"Eagle, this is Quake. I'm bringing some guests with me." Skye said over her comms, "Because Eagle is so much cooler than Birdy, which is what Fitz told me to call you, May. I had a feeling that you'd like that better...Yeah, it's good to hear from you too." Skye smiled to herself and set to the task of separating the comatose couple at her feet.

"Hey, AC, what's up?" Coulson smiled.

"You know technically that doesn't apply to me anymore." He replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah, I know. But DC doesn't suit you." He laughed.

"So, you picked up some guests?"

"Oh. right. Yeah. Is that okay? I don't think they are particularly dangerous, and I know they had the obelisk, but they didn't have a clue as to what it was. And they were really confused when I started talking about Hydra and all that."

"I trust you, Skye." Skye couldn't help but feel a flush of heat come to her face.

"Of course you do." She replied with a slight smile on her face. "Oh, which reminds me. I got something for you." Coulson looked up at her from his desk. She was excited, he could tell, as she sat at the end of her chair with a beautiful smirk on her face. _beautiful? where did that come from? _but Coulson knew. He knew he'd been thinking about Skye way to much lately. Well, not exactly _lately_. He's been thinking about her in a way that was less that appropriate ever since he'd held her in his arms in Quinn's basement and the thought of losing her, losing _Skye_, had terrified him, to say the least.

"Happy Anniversary." She said, and held out a small object in her hands.

"Happy what? ...Oh my god, Skye. How did you?" His voice trailed off as he picked up the watch from her hands. It looked just like the one he used to have. Before he had to use it to blow a hole in the door and escape. He remembered telling Skye to drop it and run if anything started to leak out of it. _This doesn't sound like a watch!_ She'd said. and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's been two years since you invited me to stay on the Bus. I figured it called for a celebration, so Happy Anniversary." She grinned when his eyes lit up as he caressed the contours of the watch.

"It's just like it. How did you find this?"

"What did you think I did on my time off? I'm just glad I found it before you called."

"Thank you." he said and the smile on his face was so genuine that Skye's heart skipped a beat. _No, Skye_. He doesn't think about you like _that_. He's traditional, and he's like the _King _of god damn protocols. He thinks of you like his daughter, not like that. Desperate to get her mind of her thoughts she forced herself back to reality.

"So, I guess we have guests then?"

"Yup. Which one do you want to question? The grumpy old owl or Our Miss Brooks?"


End file.
